


a few of my favourite things

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: An overabundance of Nate Archibald, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this to destress, Lowercase, No literally it's just fluff, POV Alternating, just kidding! excessive nate is only ever a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: in which there are things dan loves about blair, and things blair loves about dan.oh, and nate. there is also nate. he's just there.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald & Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	a few of my favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much work for uni that i have no idea how im going to finish, so i wrote this to make myself feel a little less dead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

these are the things dan loves about blair **:** the way her nose goes pink in the cold, her little hands, her mischievous smile, her wit and intellect. over breakfast they read op-eds together in the newspaper and debate on whether the latest film review makes sense or not. they do the crossword together, and blair bats his hands away, snatches the paper from him sometimes when she’s impatient, fills it in. blair doesn’t take his shit. blair isn’t all sweetness; she’s fierce and a force to be reckoned with. she makes dan want to do better, want to be better. she makes him hyperaware of everything, every single moment. he likes the person he is with her. 

they sit too close together, shoulders brushing. she smiles at something he's said, and he feels for once like he doesn't have to earn his place here, like he doesn't have anything to prove to anyone, because she thinks what he has to say is valuable, and that's worth it. they do movie nights together in person, her little feet in his lap, him massaging the arch of her foot, fingers pressing against her toes. "do you have a foot fetish?" blair asks him, and dan rolls his eyes. "do you want me to massage them or not? you were wearing those heels with the incline, and running up a lot of museum steps," he points out. "you love it when i run up museum steps," she tells him.

she's not wrong, he does. but then, he loves it when she does anything.

"dan, look," she says, pointing to a rabbit. "she's _adorable,_ can we get one?" 

dan smiles despite himself. "a rabbit bit jenny's finger once," he says. "believe me, blair, however adorable it is, you don't want to experience that." 

blair scowls. "i'll bite _your_ finger," she says, walking off. 

"you know what else rabbits are known for?" dan asks her.

he thinks if blair waldorf was a different person, she'd lift a middle finger at him. instead, she just yells, "care to enlighten me, _virgin_?" 

dan huffs incredulously. but still, he is smiling. 

they watch the sound of music together with nate, who complains about their non-stop babbling, but is appeased when they sing along to all the songs with him, doing opera-worthy renditions of the songs. 

"this is my favourite movie," he complains, when blair begins to complain about the logistics of play clothes made out of curtains, and dan begins to counter with something about jenny's first homemade dress, when she was eight and bored. 

"we're your favourite people," blair points out, kissing nate's cheek. "suck it up and deal with it." 

nate laughs, and watches them as they continue bickering, albeit a little softer. blair is glowing, he thinks, finally able to channel all that energy and aggression and opinion into something harmless and fun, not a scheme, just friendly debate. and dan is glowing too - all these years, he was just looking for someone who really _got_ it - someone other than vanessa, who'd known him since they were both like, six.

these are the things blair loves about dan: the way he refuses to admit that serena is taller than him, the way he's watched all the hepburn movies and even wrote a small series of analytical essays on each one, how he absentmindedly hums along to simon and garfunkel whenever it's playing, the way he laughs at all her jokes, even those at his expense, the way he can lift her and hoist her up as if she weighs nothing, the way he looks at her, like she's the star on a christmas tree, the way he cares about her and worries about her like nobody else really has before, how he sees her as a powerful woman, as his equal, and as someone he's lucky to be with all at once. after breakfast they turn on the radio to listen to ted talks and dan makes snide comments at all the right times, and blair laughs. 

"you'd have made a great mean girl," she tells him. "you should've sat with me on the met steps, we could've been evil dictators of taste together."

"me, a saint judes' boy?" dan laughs, shaking his head. "don't pretend you didn't hate me, back then." 

"pfft," blair huffs. "it was mutual." 

the look in his his eyes is inexplicably fond. "yeah." 

later on, nate meets her, discreetly hands her a photo album. "i told dan i'd throw these away," he admits. "but i didn't have the heart to." 

they're photos of dan cradling a baby - georgina's baby - in his arms, the look on his face soft and gentle and caring and open in a way that makes blair feel weak-kneed. 

she looks at nate, who looks right back at her before looking away. 

"i still don't understand the size of his heart," she tells him. 

nate nods, but he's not looking at her, or even at the photos of dan. he's looking out of the window, quietly sad. "yeah," he agrees. "me neither." 

it's blair who proposes. "you should marry me," she says, offhand, casual, over breakfast.

"yeah, sure," dan says, not even needing to think of it. then, suddenly, he seems to process everything that comes with the statement. his hand jerks, and he spills cereal all over himself, and blair (to her absolute horror) finds this scene so endearing she cannot even chide him. "what, for real?" 

"if you don't change out of those clothes, i'm going to be crying over split milk, humphrey," she tells him. 

"well, we can't have that, now can we," he says, but he gives her a little smile. "let's get married in rome. or paris. or - "

"we can get married in brooklyn, for all i care," blair says. she gives dan a quiet little look, a _don't let me regret this._

dan shrugs. "okay," he says. "that's - i'm - okay, yeah. let's have this discussion when i'm not covered in milk?"

blair throws a napkin at him as he's getting up and leaving, just for good measure. she can hear him laughing as the door closes. 

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's @ bisexualdanhumphrey right now. cheers!


End file.
